Kingdom Hearts III
by Navek
Summary: Sora's journey is far from over. With Xehanort returning, The Keybladers and their Disney allies head towards a new journey. My attempt at a Kingdom Hearts III story.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts is my favorite video game series. To play through worlds that I saw as a kid an fight alongside Disney heroes is a great adventure. So I will make my own Kingdom Hearts 3 story.

Worlds & Party Members: (Based off movies and other Square Enix titles.)

Old worlds:

Mysterious Tower

Agrabah (Aladdin)

Neverland (Peter Pan)

Pride Lands (Simba)

Land of Dragons (Mulan)

Olympus Coliseum (Hercules)

Twilight Town

Radiant Garden

Space Paranoids (Sam)

Destiny Islands

Disney Castle

Keyblade Graveyard (Lingering Will)

New Worlds: (If someone could PM names for the unnamed worlds or other world suggestions that would be awesome)

Artemis (Ed)

Death City (Maka)

Center City (Joey)

Tangled world (Rapunzel)

Princess & the Frog world

Meet the Robinsons world (Wilbur)

Treasure Planet (Jim)

Atlantis (Milo)

Emperor's New Groove world (Kuzco)

La Cite de la Clotches (Quasimodo)

Black Cauldron world (Taran)

Robin Hood world (Robin Hood)

Jungle Book world (Mowgli)

Bug's Life world (Flint)

Monstroplois (Sully)

Lilo & Stitch Island world (Stitch)

Summons: (The summons will be divided among Sora, Riku & Kairi)

Buzz (Toy Story)

Lightning (Cars)

EVE (WALL-E)

Merlin

Tod (The Fox & the Hound)

Pegasus

Mushu

Genie

Aladar (Dinosaurs)

Experiment 221

Mike (Monster, Inc)

Kenai (Brother Bear)

Party: (Since there are a lot of old worlds, The original trio divide among their friends to better understand the old worlds.)

Sora & Mickey (Two noble heroes)

Riku & Donald (A cool-headed guy & a hot-headed wizard)

Kairi & Goofy (A princess & a noble guardian)

For powers I will uses Limits and Command Charges

Villains:

Master Xehanort

Braig

Vanita's Remant

Maleficent & her Cabal

So that's the basics of my story. I also have an opening theme for it. "Hologram" (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Opening 2) Graphics wise the opening has the KH2 opening graphics.

Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete

(We see Sora, Riku & Kairi sitting on the beach looking at the sunset.)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e

(They raise their hands and the keyblades appear. The scene cuts to a golden logo "Kingdom Hearts.")

Maigo no mama tabi shiteita

(Sora & Mickey stand at the base of a tower)

nezumiiro no sora no shita

(Zoom out and we see the Tower from _Tangled _and long golden hair falls out the window_)_

Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita

(Riku & Donald are eating in a pub with aliens all around them. The doors open and Jim Hawkins is held by the police)

Itsuka wa sa chipoke na boku no kono hobana demo

(Kairi & Goofy look around a factory and we see Sully hiding behind a door.)

Ano kumo no mukou made yukera kana

(We see the 3 keybladers falling in darkness. Then they see a glass Dive floor with all of the World party members on it.)

Tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni

(We see Ven sleeping in the room of sleep, Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, and The Lingering will kneeling in the Keyblade graveyard.)

Furdashita amatsubutachi ga ranhansha kurikaesu

(Scenes of Heartless, Nobodies & Unversed flash by along with Maleficent, Pete, Braig, Vanita's Remnant, and finally what looks like Xemnas dressed in Master Xehanort's clothing.)

Massugu na hikari ga kousa shite

(Kairi is slashing through several Shadow & Soldier Heartless)

Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama dokomademo tsukinukeru

(A Fat Body Heartless is about to punch Kairi from behind, put Goofy blocks it with his shield. Kairi jumps from behind Goofy and shoots a blast of light.)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete

(Riku fights against several Unversed with Donald fires several spells.)

Kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo

(Sora throws Mickey at the head of the Twilight Thorn. Mickey prepares to slash at the head as light flashes through the screen.)

Todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e

(Kairi is holding her lucky charm. Her and the others are sitting on the castle walls of Radiant Garden looking at the stars. A shooting star appears in the sky a the logo flashes on the screen: Kingdom Hearts III)

_Chapter 1 coming soon._


	2. Beginnings and Lessons

_Chapter 1: Dreams & Lessons_

_Enemies once thought to be dead will rise again._

In the Keyblade Graveyard, a man wearing a gray jacket, red torn-up scarf, white gloves and black boots was walking. He had black hair & an eye-patch on the right side of his face with a scar under it leaving only on yellow eye to be seen. He walked toward a floating sphere of darkness. The sphere morphed into a human being in dark black & gray bodysuit. The being had a dark dome helmet with the Unversed insignia in the front. He landed on the ground and held his hand out. In a flash of light, a monotone Void Gear keyblade appeared in it's hand and the being went into a battle stance. The man with the eye-patch smirked and a pair of Sharpshooter arrow guns appeared in his hands.

_Allies who wait for their time to fight._

In Twilight Town, a man was sitting on the edge of the clock tower while looking at the sunset. He had spiked fiery-red hair and green eyes with green teardrops underneath them. His wardrobe consisted of a red sleeveless jacket over a black shirt, black jeans & gloves and a pair of red & white sneakers.

_What could bring salvation may lie in memories long forgotten._

_12 years ago..._

_The scene is a library with many bookshelves. An elder looking blonde-haired man dressed in a white business suit with a red scarf was reading. Outside lightning was flashing through the sky. _

"_Mister Ansem?" A young voice asked. The man now known as Ansem turned around and saw a young boy in pajamas. He had steel-blue hair that covered his right eye. Ansem face turned into a fatherly smile. "Ienzo, what's wrong?" Lightning flashed in the window followed by the sound of thunder. Ienzo clutched onto Ansem's leg. "So the storm is frightening you." Ienzo looked up and nodded. The scholar patted his head. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just some lightning." _

_Suddenly a large brown-haired man in a guard uniform ran into the library. "Master Ansem."_

"_What is it Aeleus?" _

"_You need come with me sir. There's someone asking for you." _

"_Very well then." Ansem & Ienzo followed the large guard to the foyer. Sitting there was an elderly woman who was holding hands with a young girl with red hair. The woman looked up at Ansem and smiled. "Good evening sir." As the adults started talking, Ienzo walked up to the little girl. She saw him and smiled. _

"_Hi. My name's Kairi."_

"_Hey. I'm Ienzo."_

_Present Day..._

The scene changes to Kairi's room. She is in her bed wearing pink pajamas. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Was that a dream?" She looked out her window. "No that's not it. It felt like a memory." She looked at the seashell charm on her nightstand. "Oh ya. Sora & Riku said they were going to train me today."

5 minutes later...

Kairi walked out her home wearing her KH2 outfit. "I have to get to the Island." As she started running, the scene pans out to a view of the play island as the logo appears: **DESTINY ISLANDS.**

**(Background music: Destiny Islands theme- KH Soundtrack.)**

When Kairi got to the island, she saw that Sora & Riku were already having a friendly sparing match. When Kairi stepped on the beach, Sora turned and looked. "Oh, Hey Kairi." In his distraction, Riku hit him on the head with the flat end of his keyblade. As Sora flew to the ground, Riku smirked.

"First rule of combat, Sora. Keep your eye on your opponent." Kairi giggled & Sora glared.

"So what on the training regiment today?"

"Well I'm going to spar with you and the lazy bum here is going teach you about magic." Sora face-vaulted.

"You guys aren't going to let that go are you?"

"Not on your life, pal." Riku held the keyblade on on his shoulders and Kairi giggled. The silver-haired warrior turned to her.

"Okay. The first rule of combat is the fighting stance. Let's see what you got."

Kairi summoned her keyblade. Deep in the back of her mind she remembered the stance of a blue-haired woman from her memories. She held the keyblade to her side with it pointing to the ground.

"Alright. Now give me all you got."

Kairi gripped the keyblade in both hands and charged Riku. She gave a battle cry and swung at him... only for Riku to side step away. She fell face first into the sand. Sora laughed out loud at the sight of this and Riku smirked. "OK. That was good. But next time, try to actually hit me." The princess just glared at him.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**World: Radiant Garden**_

_**Location: Ansem's study**_

Within the study, a Corridor of Darkness opened. A samurai Nobody stepped out it. It looked around and found a secret compartment under the desk. It pressed it's hand on it and it opened. Inside was book. The nobody his the book in it's sleeve. Suddenly the door opened and two guards appeared.

"It's a Nobody! Take it down!" They pulled out two assault rifles and started shooting at it. But the Nobody was too fast. The dodged all the bullets and stabbed the two guards in the heart. Darkness surrounded the guards and when it disappeared, in the place of the guards were two Soldier Heartless. A COD opened up and the Samurai entered followed by the new heartless. It closed leaving the room empty.

_**Back at the islands...**_

After 2 hours of training, Riku decided that it was time to switch to magic practice. Kairi rested in her back. The trained had tried her out. Sora sat next to her.

"So, who's the lazy bum now?"

Kairi was about to say something, but Riku came back with a target dummy. It looked like a poorly made dummy of Maleficent. Riku stood it up. Sora helped Kairi on to her feet.

"Alright let's start off with basic Blizzard spell. Just imagine the target freezing, concentrate it the tip, then point at the target and fire."

Kairi was she was instructed, to all of the three teens surprise, the dummy completely froze over. Similar instances happened all day. Kairi ended up vaporizing, incinerating & blowing away practice dummies. Sora & Riku came to a conclusion. Out of the 3 of them, Kairi was the strongest magic user.

**Meanwhile...**

Mickey was in his study at Disney Castle. Suddenly Donald & Goofy busted through the door.

"Your Majesty! The castle is under attack!" Donald squawked.

"That's impossible. The Cornerstone should have prevented any Heartless from entering."

Goofy looked worried. "That's just it Your Majesty. I don't think they are Heartless!"

Behind them four Floods, 2 Scarpers and a Bruiser appeared. As soon as he saw them, Mickey thought back to when Aqua & him fought creatures like that 10 years ago.

The King & his friends summoned their weapons. Donald took out Floods using a Thunder Spell, Goofy defeated the Scarpers by using his Goofy Tornado move, and Mickey slayed the Bruiser by jumping behind it and slashing its back. They ran through the castle defeating any monster they came across until they found the largest concentration in the audience chamber.

"Alright boys. Let's take 'em down!"

"Right, Your Majesty!"

The three of them lifted their weapons and brought them together. A large ball of light appeared above before it expanded and blinded everyone. The light faded and revealed that all the monsters were destroyed and the trio were lying on their backs. The Trinity Limit had took out all their energy.

"What were those things Your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

Mickey got up and had a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll explain later. But for now, I've got a letter to write. I"ll be in my study." As he walked away, Donald & Goofy gave each other a confused look.

_**Destiny Islands**_

_**2 Days later..**_

Kairi was waking home after her 3rd day of training. She had greatly improved. Although she wasn't at Sora & Riku's level she wouldn't be helpless in a fight anymore. But the training was only second in her mind right now. For the past few weeks, she would she memories of the past in her dreams. 3 people were prominent in her dreams. Ansem the Wise, Ienzo and a blond girl whose name she couldn't remember. And when she was training, She would remember a blue-haired woman and try to use her fighting style.

"_What to all off these visions mean? Are they really memories? And if they are, why am I remembering now?" _

She stared into the ocean. She saw a bottle hit the shore. She picked it up out of curiosity. She looked inside the on saw a letter... with King Mickey's Insignia. One thought ran threw her head.

"_I've got to get this to Sora and Riku!"_

**Next time: The Armor & The Letter**


	3. The Armor and The Letter

_Chapter 2: The Armor & The Letter_

_The Keyblade Graveyard..._

For a decade, it has stood still. Not moving an inch even for a second. It sits there, waiting for the day that it can redeem itself. It's true body stolen by the man it once called master. All that it can do remind itself of its existence is the name it used to have.

_Terra..._

Suddenly, its head moves. It feels a presence calling for him. Destiny is at work. And he must act. it lifts its weapon, the Ends of the Earth keyblade, strait ahead. A beam fires from and creates a shining white portal. As it walks through the portal, one thought stands above all.

_This time... Xehanort will fall._

_Destiny Islands..._

As the sun starts to set, Kairi runs to her boat. A message from the king can only mean that something is wrong. Her gut tells her that Sora and Riku have to read it. She sees the boat next to boardwalk when suddenly a blue shadow moves in front of her. Her first thought is that the being in front of her is a Heartless, but when it changes form she sees that it is not the case. The creatures body is sleek and colored blue. Eight more of it's kind show up.

"I don't know what you are. But I don't care. I have to get to friends."

(Music: Destiny Islands Battle Theme)

The princess raises her hand and summons her keyblade.

One of the creatures charges at her. She incinerates it with a fire spell.

Three more charge at her and she wipes them out with a thunder spell.

One turns flat, moving under her. It transforms and slashes at her. She parries it at the last second and slashes back defeating it.

Two try to sneak up on her. She turns around and casts a blizzard spell. As they sit there frozen she destroys them before defeating the last two.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the island's forest, a portal opened. Out it came the Lingering Will. It tossed it's keyblade into the air, transforming it into its keyblade glider form. It mounted the glider and took off.

Back at Kairi's location, two more creatures appeared. The resembled the Fat Body Heartless, but had a blue body with red eyes. Kairi had used all of energy for magic so that only left her with physical attacks.

She charged at the first enemy, but it's front was so rubbery that the attack was deflected and her keyblade was knocked out of her hand. The creature was about to punch Kairi, but it was slammed by the side of the Will's glider which ended up destroying it. The glider transformed into it's keyblade form and the Will used it to destroy the second monster.

Kairi was in awe by the being of armor standing in front of her. It walked toward her and looked at her. She could of sworn she heard a mechanical echo of a voice say...

_Aqua..._

The being opened a portal and walked through, leaving the world. Kairi looked at the empty space were the armor stood. She looked down and saw the bottle that was knocked out of hand during the battle. She grabbed it and continued her mission.

_Traverse Town..._

In the first district, three people were gathering near the exit. One of them was a boy about Riku's age with brown hair, dark indigo eyes. His outfit consisting of fingerless gloves, a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, grey boots, a wrist band, and a short-sleeved navy jacket with a machete in a brown sheath on his back. (Voice: Todd Haberkorn)

The other boy was younger by 7 years. His hair was dirty blonde, His eyes were Forget-me-not blue. He was small and skinny with a few muscles. He wore grey pants, a blue shirt, a dark-grey jacket, orange pockets, and white sneakers with red and black lining. He had a wooden slingshot attached to his belt. (Voice: Brianne Siddall)

The last person was girl Kairi's age. She had black hair with red highlights and amethyst purple eyes. She wore black boots, coffee colored pants, a light purple shirt, a red jacket, and a sun necklace. She had a black archery bow strapped to her back. (Voice: Laura Bailey)

"Hey Kyra. Are you sure about this?" The older boy asked.

The girl now known as Kyra replied, "Of course. Look, Heartless and Nobodies are becoming a lot more active. This means that the worlds are in danger and the Keyblade's Chosen One is off on another adventure. You aren't going to chicken out are you?"

The little boy looked up at the older boy. "Yeah come on Luke. I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

The older boy pouted. "Of course I'm not Garnet."

Kyra smiled and pulled out a Star Shard. "Then let's go!" Luke and Garnet each put a hand on a shard. It glowed and the trio disappeared in stream of light that twinkled across the night sky.

_Destiny Islands..._

The sun was setting in the distance. Tired from a full day of training, Sora &Riku were relaxing by the tree on the play island.

"Nothings changed, huh?" Riku said.

"Nope, Nothing ever will." Sora replied.

"Such a small world."

"Ya, but part of one that's much bigger." Sora took a moment to think back.

"Hey Riku. What do you think that was? The Door to Light?"

The aforementioned silver-haired boy jumped off the tree pointed to Sora's chest... right were his heart is.

"This."

Sora put his hand over his heart.

"This?"

"Yep. It's always closer than you think."

Hearing this brought a smile to the brunettes face. Suddenly a cry of "Sora! Riku!" was heard. They turned around and saw Kairi running towards them with a bottle in her hand. She took a second to catch her breath.

Sora turned to her. "Hey, What's up?"

"Look." Sora did just that and saw a letter with a Hidden Mickey insignia in the bottle.

"From the King?" Sora took the letter out and started reading it while Riku & Kairi looked over his shoulders and did the same. The scene fades to white and golden letters appear.

_Dear Sora, Riku & Kairi,_

_It seems that evil forces at work again. Not all of them belong to the darkness. _

_The creatures were beings that I fought years ago. From a time were the conflict of Light and Darkness first began. I fear that things will worsen unless we do something about it. I can't tell everything in case this letter is found by some one else. _

_On this letter is a spell that can only be activated by the Keyblade. It will take you to the castle. Please come as soon as you can._

_Your friend,_

_King Mickey Mouse._

**Next Time: The Adventure Begins**


	4. The Adventure Begins

_Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins_****

The Lingering Will rode his Keyblade Glider through inter-space. His only guide was the voice calling out to him. It told him that he would have a chance to redeem himself. ****

Suddenly, something in the distance caught his attention. A trail of light twinkled and flew past him. He had a feeling the stream of light had some importance, but he was more focused on his own goals.****

_Disney Castle..._****

Mickey looked through a mirror that showed Master Yen Sid. They were in Mickey's study.****

**"**Alright, I'll tell them when they get here. Thank you master." The small king bowed in respect. ****

**"**Your welcome. I wish you luck on journey." The image faded from the mirror. Donald and Goofy walked up to him. ****

**"**Garsh. What do now Your Majesty?" Goofy asked. ****

**"**Well if I know Sora, he'll come as soon he can." Mickey responded.****

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, a door appeared. It opened and the Destiny Island Keybladers walked out. ****

**"**Sora!" Donald & Goofy tackled him into a hug and the three friends laughed to together, happy to be reunited. Kairi giggled at the scene and Riku kneeled down and shook Mickey's hand. ****

**"**It's good to see you again Mickey." ****

**"**Same here Riku." ****

A few minutes later after getting reacquainted with each other, they got down to business.****

**"**Your Majesty, what do you mean in the letter? About evil creatures not born from the darkness?" Kairi asked.****

**"**Is it the Nobodies?" Riku asked. ****

Mickey shook his head. "I'm afraid not. 10 Years before Heartless became a major threat, the worlds were plagued by monsters of a different. Master Yen Sid told me that they were called The Unversed, creatures that thrive on negative emotions. But the real problem isn't the Unversed themselves. When they first appeared, they were all under the control of a masked boy with a keyblade. His name was Vanitas." Everyone gasped at this. Sora had a feeling like he knew that name.****

**"**What! But there's no way someone who controls a bunch of monsters can wield a keyblade!" Sora exclaimed. ****

**"**I was thinking the same thing. But the keyblade he had just didn't feel right. It was like is made of darkness." Mickey said. ****

Goofy thought about it. "But if the Unversed are back, that means that Vani... Vetu … Ti.." ****

**"**Vanitas." Donald corrected.****

**"**Right! Vanitas must be back too!" ****

**"**And that would be a big problem for the worlds." Mickey said. "The last time Vanitas was around, he tried to open the Door to Kingdom Hearts with dangerous weapon."****

**"**What was that weapon?" Riku asked. Mickey's expression darkened.****

**"**To understand it's nature. I have to tell you the history of the Keyblade."****

(This next scene is inspired by the explanation scenes from Soul Eater.)****

The screen changes and shows a heart covered with darkness. Then we see a chibi human turning into a Shadow Heartless. ****

**"**_Well the Heartless are creatures of Darkness and are born from the darkness in peoples hearts."_****

The screen changes to light covered heart and we see a chibi Sora summoning the Kingdom Key. ****

**"**_However, the keyblade is made out the light of someones heart. Because of this, the Heartless are afraid of the keyblade. But not everyone could use it for good."_****

The screen shows a hearts of light being covered by darkness. We see a chibi Vanitas summoning the Void Gear. ****

**"**_If a keyblader gives into the darkness, their keyblade becomes an extension of that darkness."_****

We see the Mark of Mastery symbol. ****

**"**_A long time ago, The keybladers were guardians of the world. They protected everyone and keep the Heartless in check. But then they began to fight." _****

We see an image of the Keyblade Graveyard. ****

**"**_We don't know what they were fighting over but we do that this war is the cause of the worlds separation. And when I fought against Vanitas, he said that he wanted to create a another Keyblade War."_****

The scene changes back to Mickey's study. Everyone has a sad look. ****

**"**That's awful." Kairi said tearfully. ****

**"**We can't let that happen." Riku said determinedly.****

**"**Then what are doing standing around here for? We have to stop him!" Donald screamed.****

**"**We don't know where Vanitas is." Mickey's expression brightened "But the good news is that the attacks so far have been small, so we don't have worry about him doing anything big for a while." Everyone sighed in relief. ****

**"**But the number of worlds being attacked is way larger than the Heartless or Nobody attacks. And if we come across a familiar world we'll need someone who's been there before. So we have know choice but to split up." ****

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy. "I guess this means the three of us won't be on the same team."****

**"**Don't worry Sora. We'll see each other again." Donald said with a smile.****

**"**So Mickey, who goes with who?" Riku asked. ****

**"**Well, I'll go with Sora. We might need two keybladers to take on Vanitas." Mickey said.****

**"**And the rest of us?" Riku asked jokingly.****

Mickey laughed. "Well you could probably take on Vanitas on your own Riku." ****

**"**That's right. Could never beat you in a fight, so he needs back-up." Kairi giggled.****

**"**Thanks a lot." Sora said with a cloud over his head. Everyone laughed and even Sora joined in. Goofy walked over to Kairi. ****

**"**I'll head off with Kairi then." He said.****

**"**Why me?"****

Goofy saluted. "It's the duty of a knight to protect a princess. And since your a princess of light, someone might try a get ya." ****

Kairi smiled. "Why thank you." She noticed that Sora looked worried. "Don't worry Sora. I'll be okay." This relaxed Sora. ****

**"**Then I'll keep an eye on Riku." Donald said.****

Riku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do need to do that?"****

**"**So you don't go missing again." Donald said. ****

Just as Riku was about to rebuttal, the doors opened and Chip & Dale ran in. ****

**"**Your Majesty! We have a problem!" Chip yelled.****

**"**The Unversed?" Kairi asked. ****

**"**We don't know! But there's a strange energy reading heading for castle." Dale said.****

**"**It's gonna hit the courtyard!" Chip followed up.****

**"**Then let's go!" Sora said as he started running toward the courtyard.****

**"**Sora wait!" Kairi said as she ran after him. Everyone else soon followed. ****

They arrive at the courtyard and saw a stream of light streaking radically in the sky. Mickey looked up. ****

**"**Wait minute. There's something familiar about this."****

The light slammed into the courtyard and everyone summoned their weapons. When the light faded, everyone was confused when they saw two teenagers and a child lying the ground. ****

**"**Okay. That is the last time we use that stupid shard! EVER! AGAIN!" The male teen said as he got up. ****

**"**Don't need to worry about that. It's broken." The girl said dizzily as she rolled over. The Star Shard was in pieces. ****

The boy was on the ground hunched over. "My tummy hurts."****

**"**Okay? Who are you guys?" Riku asked. The three strangers got up. The girl walked up to Riku and looked closely. Their faces were inches apart but Riku remained unaffected. The girl smiled and backed up. ****

**"**Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Kyra."****

**"**I'm Garnet." The boy said.****

**"**What's up! I'm Luke." The male teen said. ****

**"**And you must the great Keyblade master Sora!" Kyra said pointing to Riku. Donald and Goofy started to laugh and Sora face-faulted.****

**"**I'm not Sora." Riku said. ****

**"**You're not?" Garnet asked.****

**"**No I'm Sora!" The real keyblade master said with an annoyed expression. ****

**"**Really?" Kyra asked. Sora nodded his head yes. "Then you're shorter than I'd thought you'd be." Goofy and Kairi had to hold Sora back while Riku & Donald laughed. ****

**"**That was mean." Garnet replied. ****

**"**Please forgive our sister. She's a bit of a witt." Luke said.****

**"**That's alright." Mickey said. "But what are doing here?" ****

**"**Well Your Majesty, with the amount of unusual activity going on in the worlds the keyblader is bound to go on another journey, right?" Kyra asked while everyone nodded. "Well we want to join you guys!" ****

**"**WHAT?" The keybladers and the castle residents said. ****

**"**No way! This is official business! We can't bring random people with us!" Donald yelled.****

**"**The worlds are being attacked by someone dangerous." Kairi said.****

**"**That's what make it fun." Luke replied. ****

**"**We won't take no for an answer." Garnet followed up. ****

**"**So how about a deal?" Kyra exclaimed. "Wedo a little battle, one on one, and if her group wins, they get to go with you, but if your team wins, we'll back off. What do you say?" ****

**"**It's a deal!" Sora said as he pointed his keyblade toward Kyra. "Beside, I still need to get you back for that short comment."****

Kyra pulled out her archery bow. "Let's do this." ****

_2 minutes later..._****

Sora was pinned to the wall by two arrows and had a bruise on the top of his head with a dizzy expression on his face. Riku and Goofy helped him down. ****

**"**Hooray! I won! I won!" Kyra happily exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Her brothers clapped for her. Kairi, Mickey & Donald looked at her with surprise in their eyes.****

_3 hours later..._****

After explaining the situation to them, The siblings were induced into the different teams: Luke went with Sora & Mickey since according to him Sora lasted the longer than her brothers when it came to sparring. Kyra went with Riku & Donald since she was unimpressed with Sora, and Garnet went with Kairi & Goofy since he thought they were really nice. Mickey & Donald said goodbye to Minnie & Daisy (She sternly told Riku to bring him home safe & sound. He agreed without hesitation). They arrived in the hanger and saw three Gummi Ships. Sora's group got red & yellow ship the Highwind. Riku's group chose the sleek purple ship called the Falcon. That left Kairi's group with the heavily armored green ship called the Invincible. All that was left was for everyone to say their goodbyes.****

Mickey, Donald and Goofy stood together. ****

**"**Stay out of trouble and get distracted if you see any treasure Donald. Hu-yuck!" Goofy laughed. ****

**"**What about you ya big palooka?" Donald asked.****

**"**Relax fellas. Remember, all for one..." Mickey said putting his hand out. Donald & Goofy smiled added their hands in. "And one for all!" the three of them said.****

The siblings looked at the Gummi ships. They already said their goodbyes and were more than ready for the adventure of a lifetime. ****

Sora, Riku & Kairi gathered around. Sora & Riku shook hands. ****

**"**Look sharp." Sora said.****

**"**Right back ya." Riku replied.****

Kairi walked up and gave Sora a hug. "Come back safe." She said.****

Sora hugged her back. "Don't worry. I will." They looked into each others eyes. They closed in and kissed. Riku smiled. ****

(Que Music: Sora's Theme - Kingdom Hearts II)****

After the goodbyes were said, each team got into their respective Gummi Ships. The doors opened to reveal the sky. Each of the ships was on a catapult pointed to the sky. Minnie, Daisy & Pluto looked on. In the Invincible, Kairi pulled out here sea shell good luck charm. She saw Sora in the window of the Highwind and smiled. Chip & Dale were beginning the countdown.****

**"**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BLAST OFF!" ****

**"**Invincible, launch!" Goofy said. The catapult shot them into the sky. ****

**"**Falcon, launch!" Donald exclaimed as the same thing happened to them.****

**"**Highwind, launch!" Mickey said as the final Gummi Ship was shot into the air. ****

In a few seconds, the three ships were soaring through inter-space. Sora looked to his left and saw Riku giving him thumbs up. He looked to his left and saw Kairi waving at him. He looked forward with a smile. ****

**"**He we go!" ****

The three ships speed off in different directions. The adventure had begun.****

**Next time: The Lost Empire Part 1 **


	5. The Lost Empire Part 1

With new main characters, I've decided to make a new opening. So here it is,

(Asu he - By Galileo Galilei AKA Gundam AGE Opening 1. I suggest you play it while reading.)

_(We see the Highwind, Falcon & Invincible flying through inter-space. They separate and we see golden words: Kingdom Hearts.)_

_Bokura ga miageta ashita no taiyou sora no kumo kootte furisosoida_

_(We see Kairi, Goofy and Garnet sitting around a campfire in Neverland. We see Kyra walking through a market in Twilight Town with Riku & Donald holding her bags.)_

_Kokoro no sukima wo neratte tsukisasaru uta_

_(We Sora, Mickey & Luke on a mountaintop looking for something. Luke points to Pacha's Village and they run toward it.)_

_Tomete ita jikan ga ugokidashite kibou no hikari ni mukau michi wa_

_Machigai ja nai to jibun de kimeta'n da_

_(We see images of the Vanitas Remnant summoning Unversed. They charge forward and the Remnant summons the silver Void Gear. Then we Flashes of Maleficent & Pete and then an image of Braig who fires his energy from his guns.)_

_Hiraite iku ten no mado kara sasu you na mune no itami mabushi sugiru hodo_

_(We see the Lingering Will soaring through inter-space, Ventus sleeping in Castle Oblivion, and finally Aqua in the realm of darkness. She raises her hand and summons the Master Keeper.)_

_Shinka suru yume shinka suru uta wa_

_Haseru haseru haseru haseru_

_(We see Garnet throwing knives, Luke slashing his machete around and Kyra firing an energy arrow. Then we see flashes of Milo, Sully, Jim and Rapunzel.)_

_Sabinai you ni_

_(We see Lea summoning his weapons.)_

_Owari no nai owari no nai_

_(We see Sora & Mickey using Holy Burst, Riku & Donald using Flare Force and finally Kairi & Goofy using Knocksmash.)_

_Asu he asu he asu he asu he_

_(We see flashes of Sparky, Buzz Lightyear, Pegasus & Mike.)_

_Mou hashitte iru_

_(Then see Kairi's good like charm washes up on a beach. A logo appears: Kingdom Hearts III)_

_Chapter 4: The Lost Empire Part 1_

_1000 years ago..._

A large explosion appeared over the sea. A large fleet consisting of several men riding what appeared to be flying metal fish soared over the water trying to escape the tidal wave that followed.. Massive mechanical creatures flew with them. They spoke in an unknown language.

("You fool! You've destroyed us all!")

("The wave is gaining! We have to warn Atlantis!")

("Too late!")

The wave washed over the fleet, destroying all but a few men that flew toward a massive city. A man in a watchtower saw the wave and activated the PA system.

("Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!")

Over the city, bells rang to warn the people. The streets were in chaos as everyone ran for their lives. In the middle of it all was the Royal family.

("This way your highness. Quickly!") A royal guard said. The king moved ahead

("Kida, come on!") The queen said pulling her daughter. But the girl wouldn't budged as she tried to reach her toy that was lying on the ground.

("Kida! Just leave it! There's no time!)

Light pierced through the sky and shined on the Queen. She looked up and her eyes glowed along with the crystal hanging around her neck. As she floated up, she slipped her daughters ring off her wrist. The girl looked and tried to reach her.

("Mother!")

The queen floated to a large crystal before a bright flash of light covered her.

("Mother!")

By the edge of the city, Giant energy shields powered up. The ships that were not in the city crashed into them and people outside were blocked out. The wave crashed down on them.

Inside the city, the king shielded her daughter with his body. He looked up at the light.

("Close your eyes Kida! Look away!)

A massive dome shield covered the city as the wave crashed down from all directions. The city sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Never to be seen again. Or so they thought.

_Present day..._

The Highwind was cruising along. Mickey was piloting, Luke was looking through the window in astonishment and Sora was taking a nap.

"Wow! Now this is the kind of thing you can't see from using a Star Shard. Inter-Space is so cool!" Luke said.

Mickey chuckled. "At least you guys knew where you were going. When I used a shard, it bounced me from one random place to the next."

"Bummer." Sora said as he woke up. An alarm sounded in the cockpit.

"Good timing Sora. We're about to descend." Mickey looked the map. "It seems the largest gathering of Unversed is beneath the ocean."

Sora looked at the world. "It's not Atlantica."

"So you haven't been here before?" Luke asked. Sora nodded. "We might have some trouble then."

The Highwind descended through the sky and splashed into the ocean, switching from rockets to anaerobic propulsion. Around them were rocks.

"I don't see any Unversed." Sora said.

"Hey guys! There's a light up ahead." Luke pointed out. Mickey turned the ship toward the light. They stopped in front out, astonished by the sight before them. It was massive ship that towered over the Highwind. There was a large orange sphere in the front. Looking through they could see people working on deck. Luke started to tinker with the two way radio.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Trying to communicate. Hello. Can anyone hear me?" He adjusted it until he heard a bored old voice.

"_You in the tiny red sub. What are you doing here?" _

"We'd like permission to come on board."

A few minutes of silence and they got a response.

"_Permission Granted."_

They moved the Highwind into a launch bay. When they got out they were surrounded by men with guns. The three off-worlders raised their hands in surrender.

"Does this happen often?" Luke asked.

"Not really." Sora rebutted.

"At ease men." A male voice said. The soldiers moved aside as a strong looked grey-haired man with a blond woman walking next to him. "Their just a bunch of boys and..." He stopped and looked at Mickey. "What exactly are you little fella?"

"Our friend like to dress up. A lot." Luke said.

"Fair enough. Whatever floats your boat. I'm Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke. This is my second-in-command, Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair. What do you call yourselves?"

"I'm Sora."

"Mickey."

"Name's Luke."

"Well then gentlemen. Welcome to the _Ulysses."_

_A few minutes later..._

They were briefed on the crew mission: Find the ancient city of Atlantis. Sora & Luke were excited about it and Mickey was intrigued. Afterwards, the heroes decided to look around the ship. They were impressed by the structure and technology on board. While they were looking they found a room and Luke decided to take a nap.

"Hm. A bit bumpy but it'll do." He said as he got comfortable.

Sora & Mickey saw something moving on the top bunk. It was a strange looking little man with weird goggles and a searchlight on his head. He looked at Luke and turned on the searchlight. In response, Luke accidentally hit his head on the top bunk.

"You have disturbed the dirt." The weird man said.

"Say what?" Luke said as he got out of the bed.

"You have disturbed the dirt!" He repeated. He lifted the covers and showed them piles of dirt each with a different country flag on top of it. "Dirt from around the globe spent in the centuries... Huh! What have you done! England must never merge with France!" He said as he frantically rearranged the dirt.

"Well what's it doing in a bed?" Sora inquired. The man turned to Sora.

"You ask to many questions. You are you? Who sent you? Speak up!" The man yelled.

"I'm uh.."

"Bah! I will know soon enough." He pulled Sora's hand.

"Hey let go!"

"Don't be such a crybaby. Hold Still!" He used a pair of pinchers and took a speck of dirt from underneath Sora's fingernails. "There you are! Now tell me your story my little friend." He said as he closely examined the speck. He started speaking so fast that no one could understand.

"Well, he's... peculiar." Mickey said.

"More like down right nuts." Luke responded.

When the man, looked at Sora. "This is an outrage! You three must leave at once! Out out out out out!" He started pushing the three of them out and slammed the door on them.

"You know that was really rude!" Luke yelled.

"Meet Mole didn't you?" a voice said. The guys turned around an saw meek looking bespectacled young man in coat.

"What's wrong with him?" Mickey asked.

"Wish I knew. I just got here today." They heard the old voice from before on the intercom.

"_Will Milo Thach please report to the bridge?" _

"That's me. Better get going." Milo walked. The guys followed since they didn't see the bridge yet.

They arrived at the bridge and saw helmsmen working left and right. They walked up to the bridge and saw Captain Rourke. "Welcome to the bridge gentlemen. Okay everybody, I want you give Mister Thach your undivided attention." Sora sat next to a large dark man in a doctors coat, Luke sat next to a latin girl in engineering cloths and Mickey sat next to a french looking, each of them making sure they sat far away from Mole.

Milo walked up to a screen. "Good afternoon. Can everybody hear me okay?" No one responded. "Okay. How about some slides?" He started tinkering with the projector. "The first one I have is a creature. A creature so frighting, the sailors were said to driven mad by the sight it." However, the slide showed a hilaroius photo of Milo at the beach. "Oh sorry. That's wrong."

"Gesh. I use to take lunch money from guys like him." The girl next to Luke said.

"Anyway." Milo found the right slide. "This is an illustration of the Leviathan. The creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis. But it's more likely a craving to drive away the superstitous."

Milo explained the plan. After finding the craving of the Leviathan, they would go down a cavern that would lead to a pocket air and from their they would find an ancient highway leading to Atlantis.

"Captain, You better come look at this." The helmsman at the wheel said. What they saw was a ship graveyard.

"Wow." Sora said.

In the shadows, something bigger than the ship circled through the rocks.

"Commander, I think you should hear this." The old woman at the radio said.

Milo translated a part of the Shepard's Journal. "Enter the lair of the Leviathan, and there you will find the gateway to Atlantis."

"Commander."

"Yes Mrs. Packerd. What is it?"

"I'm picking up something on the hydrophone. I think you should hear."

"Put it on speaker." They heard a load echo like moan.

"Stay on your toes. This could be the Unversed." Mickey whispered. Sora & Luke nodded.

"Is it just me is that getting louder?" Milo asked.

The moaning stopped.

"Whatever it was, its gone now." Helga said.

Suddenly something crashed into the ship. Everyone got to their battle stations. The Leviathan grabbed the ship in it's claws and tilted it. Milo landed on the glass. He saw a large red glowing eye.

"Jiminy Christmas! It's a machine!"

"Commander, launch bay on the horn."

"_Commander, there's some … strange blue creatures attacking the crew down here."_

This got the attension of the off worlders. "Captain, we'll handle the creatures." Sora said.

"Roger that. Launch bay, reinforcements are on their way!"

Sora, Mickey & Luke ran through the bulkhead. Went they got there, they encountered some Floods, Scrappers and Brusiers. They summoned their weapons and charged.

Mickey matched the Floods speed and took them out with some slashes and Holy spells.

Luke took out his machete and took on the Brusiers. At first, his attacks bounced off of their bellys, but the manage to slide underneath one and beat it by slashing its back. He applied the same technique to the rest of the brusiers.

Sora found himself dealing with the Scrappers. One tried to jumped Sora, but to deflect it. He decided to try an old move he hadn't used in a while.

"Sonic Blade!" He slashed at the Scrappers in several burst off speed. With the final slash, the Unversed were taken of.

"Ho boy. We got them all." Mickey celebrated. This cut short by the massive shaking. They saw the main walk down.

"Change of plans boys. Were leaving." Commander Rourke said. The crew got on to a mini-sub and the guys docked on the Highwind. The exited the launch bay as the Leviathan crushed the ship.

"Sora, you shoot at that thing. I'll follow the crew." Mickey ordered.

"On it Your Majesty." Sora said as his chair turned toward the Leviathan as took control of the guns.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this whole adventure thing." Luke yelled.

As they tried to get away the Leviathan followed them. The only thing keeping it for fully charging at them was the laser blast of the Highwind. The beast fired its own lasers, hitting several subpods. They found a large trench and flew down. The Leviathan couldn't follow due to its immense size. The survivers flew descend down until they reached an inclimb. They acsended up until they emerged into a cavern. This was pocket of air Milo had told them about. They had made it with one minisub, one subpod and one Gummi Ship. They made, but at a terrible price.

**Next Time: The Lost Empire Part 2**


	6. The Lost Empire Part 2

_Chapter 5: The Lost Empire Part 2_

After the devastation of the Ulysses, the remaining crew held a memorial service for the lost crew by sending a burning candle into the water. Everyone held their hands over their hearts. Luke looked like he would start to tear up but he stopped himself.

"Mom. Dad." He said so quietly that no one but Sora heard him.

"Seven hours ago we started this mission with over 200 of the bravest men & women I had the honor to serve with. We're all that's left." Rourke said solemnly. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it gentlemen. We have a crisis our hand. So from now on, everyone is going have to pull double shifts. Everybody works. Everybody drives." He turned toward Milo. "Looks like all our hope rests with you Mr. Tatch. You and that little book." Milo looked at the Shepherd's Journal.

"We're all gonna die." Mrs. Packard said grimly.

For the next 2 days, the crew worked their way through the ancient highway following Milo's directions. They walked, blew up some things (Courtesy of the Demolitions expert Vinny) and tunneled through obstacles (which pleased Mole). Sora, Mickey and Luke also learned more about the crew. Milo's grandfather was the one that found the Shepard's Journal. In fact, an old friend of Milo's grandfather named Mr. Whitmore funded the mission to find Atlantis to settle a bet between the two. The doctor Doctor Joshua Sweet was a recruited while he was a medical student. Vinny Santorini worked at his family's flower shop until a gas explosion knocked him toward the front window and peaked his interest in demolitions. Audrey Ramirez worked in an auto garage with her father. As for the Mole...

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Sweet replied when they asked. He turned toward their mechanic. "Audrey. Don't tell them. You shouldn't have told me. And now I'm telling you, you don't want to know."

"Okay." Sora said. They had stopped by a bridge with a florescent light shining from a rock. They set up camp and everyone was sharing their story around the campfire. Sora felt nostalgic. He and Riku used to camp out all the time when they were kids. As everyone was getting ready for bed, Sora asked Luke something in private.

"Luke, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Well, back at that funeral and heard you say something and looked sad."

Luke looked at Sora and then looked at the ground. "Look. Can we just drop this, please?"

"Okay." Sora said as he went to his tent. Luke sat down on his bed as a lone tear rolled down his face.

_A few hours later..._

A man walked in front of the camp. He looked around.

"Time to spice things up." He snapped his fingers and several Red Hot Chili Unversed appeared behind him. The man disappeared in a COD. The Unversed started swarming and buzzing around.

Meanwhile, Luke got up and walked out of his tent. He walked to the edge of the camp and started to silently prayer. Then he felt heat and at the last second dodged a fireball. He looked and saw two unversed. He jumped and slashed them in half, destroying them. He looked around and saw several unversed floating toward the camp.

"I have to warn everyone." And he ran. As he raced toward the camp he slashed and dodged fireballs along the way. When he reached the camp he saw Sora & Mickey fighting the Chilies. He stood next to them.

"Where have you been?" Mickey asked.

"Is that really important?" Luke responded. An unnoticed unversed was about to attack them from behind, but a gunshot went off and blew it out of existence. The guys turned around and saw Helga holding a revolver.

"Need some help?"

"The more the merrier." Sora replied. Several Unversed materialized around them. They were red-skinned, wore tiki masks and wielded spears with the ends on fire.

Sora blocked a spear, parried and smacked it on its mask. Another one tried to stab him, but he blocked and fired a blizzard spell, destroying it.

Mickey jumped above and fired Holy spells that hit three enemies. While they were dazed, Helga kicked one in the face, shot the second and punched the third.

Two unversed tried to ambush Luke. He dodged a spear and slashed one from the waist. He tried to slash at the last enemy but it keep blocking him. Fed up with the blocking he activated switch on his machete, making it glow with blue energy. With a downward slash he cut the spear and the unversed in half.

Despite the masked unversed being defeated, the smaller ones keep wrecking havoc on the camp. The party moved ahead and saw everyone evacuating on the trucks. They hopped on and tried to escape. However as they tried get across bridge, a fireball hit a gas truck causing it blow up and take half the bridge with it! The trucks fell in the abyss and landed in a crash.

Rourke lit a match. "OK. Who's still alive?" Everyone groaned. "Alright. Let's find a way out." Mole & Vinny activated their flashlights. However, everyone noticed two people unaccounted for.

"Where's Milo?" Audrey asked.

"Sora's missing too." Mickey said.

"Well there's only one way out." Helga said. "So if they're alive, then they'll find us."

"They better do it quickly." Mole said as he examined the dirt. "Because we are standing in a dormant volcano."

Everyone looked at Vinny. "What?" Then he noticed the active dynamite stick in his hand and put it out.

_Elsewhere..._

Milo woke up and saw he was surrounded by people in huge tribal masks. He looked to the right and saw an unconscious Sora. He tried to get up only feel intense pain and saw the gash on his arm. One of the warriors removed their mask. To Milo's surprise, it was a woman with a dark complexion, blue-eyes and snow-white hair. She held out a glowing crystal in front of Milo's wound. In a matter of seconds, it healed up like it was never there. The warriors left and Milo turned to wake up Sora. The keyblader opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure."

_A few minutes later..._

Back with the group, they saw a light emerged from a tunnel. What they saw amazed them. It was an amazing ancient city surrounded by water. Milo & Sora walked out of another exit.

"Awesome!" Sora yelled. Five warriors dropped from above, spears at the ready.

"Great. More spears." Helga said. Sora summoned his keyblade. This caused the warriors to but off. The female warrior that healed Milo's wounds walked to the front and started speaking in another language.

"Let me handle this. I spent my life learning dead languages." Milo said as he started speaking the same language. They started talking other more recognized languages until they got to french.

"She speaks my language!" Mole said excited. "Excuse me, mademoiselle." She bent down and Mole started to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened and she punched him the face. Everyone started to laugh, even Mickey.

"I like her." Luke said.

"About time someone punched him." Audrey said. "I just thought it was going to be me."

"Do you speak English?" Sora asked.

"Yes I can." The woman replied.

"We are explorers. We come here in the name of science." Rourke said.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis."

**Next Time: The Lost Empire Part 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Exciting news! I'm currently looking for an artist to collaborate with me on several projects. Basically, I'm looking for someone to draw some of the stories I've posted on this website along some original ideas of my own. If you're an artist or you know someone who is artist, please contact me at kevan . lago gmail . com. I also have a deviantart account named Klag2. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
